1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cycle type athletic equipment which is used as a health equipment or a training equipment for building up one's physical strength by pedaling with legs of a user.
2. Related Art Statement
Hitherto, there have been known some cycle type athletic equipments. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 61-44511 discloses a health equipment wherein the positions of a handlebar and a saddle seat are changed relatively to a stationary frame by means of a motor in response to a load of a pair of pedals which is pedaled with legs of a user who is seated on the saddle seat to thereby cause the user to take a forwardly inclined posture. Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 61-36651 discloses a cycle trainer wherein a handlebar and a saddle seat are interlocked to move before and behind in response to the rotation of a pair of rotary pedals. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 60-68871 discloses a different type of an athletic equipment including a stationary seat and a pair of rotary pedals which is rotated under a pedal load at a fixed position spaced from the seat by a proper distance so that the rotary pedals are pedaled by legs of a user who sits on the seat and leans on a seat back thereof to thereby train the strength of the legs.
As mentioned above, the conventional cycle type athletic equipments are constructed such as to train the strength of the legs of user at a stationary position or to train the legs and the sense of equilibrium by tilting the handlebar and the saddle seat backward and forward, but not to both sides during pedaling. However, in actual cycling, there are not only a straight road, but also meandering upward and downward slopes. On such meandering slopes a rider is required to balance himself by inclining his riding posture front and rear as well as both sides, but the prior athletic equipments have no complicated training function for satisfying such requirements. Recently, there has been strongly demanded to enhance training effect or amusements by imposing a severe riding posture on a user.